


Room Service, Apparently

by B1tterCoc0a (SunFallDown)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/B1tterCoc0a
Summary: Aomine never wakes up in time, but he had given a suggestion to Kagami on how to wake him up if needed.Curse you Aomine.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Room Service, Apparently

Kagami sure as hell wasn't surprised about Aomine's sleep schedule, but he sure as hell could be annoyed by it. By now, Kagami had already showered, eaten breakfast, brush his teeth, yet Aomine slept still, his large chest slowly moving up and down in sync with his slow breathing. Kagami's blood was pulsing against his forehead. It could be noon for all Aomine cared apparently.

He had to wake him up. Which was the bad part here. Waking Aomine up was much more difficult than it had any right being, and waking him up forcefully turned Aomine into a bigger ass than he usually was; cranky as hell and not willing to talk to anyone properly until he'd moved around a little bit. Kagami sighed. Was there any other way?

An idea popped in. An idea of something Aomine had off-handedly mentioned once. "That'd be one hell of a way to wake up," Aomine had said.

Kagami groaned. Fuck Aomine and his relentless libido. 

Walking from the doorframe, Kagami made his way to the bed, where Aomine had already kicked half of the covers off the bed. He couldn't lie, that was a good part of dating Aomine; Kagami liked hogging the blankets and Aomine liked sleeping with nothing covering him. Not even clothes, apparently, since it only took Kagami peeling off a single cover to leave Aomine in the naked. 

Kagami stared. Stared at the well-defined muscles lit by morning sunlight, stared at the slow movement of Aomine's chest as he breathed. He blushed. God damn it. For all he complained, fuck was Aomine (or Daiki, he should get used to call him that) really hot.

Inhaling sharply, Kagami brushed off those thoughts as he got to work. He led his hands towards Aomine's legs, caressing as he split them apart to make himself space. He grabbed Aomine's softened dick in one hand, as the other supported the balls, and started stroking gently. Much more gently than he usually would. Usually he'd use a strong grip because that's what Aomine liked best, but normally, by the time Kagami had Aomine's cock in hand, he'd already be hard. Right now, he had to build up from zero.

He slowly built up his pace until he felt the cock starting to get hard. Kagami's own blood started rushing to his cheeks as he grow more and more conscious of what he was doing. Well, he could be many things, but not a quitter. After giving Aomine a couple of quick pumps, Kagami lowered his head and put it in his mouth.

Immediately, Aomine moaned. A rush of panic went through Kagami's spine, but he quickly realized Aomine wasn't actually awake. His breathing had quickened though, and he was getting heavier and harder on Kagami's tongue. If this worked, Aomine would be awake soon enough. With his motivation rushing anew, Kagami started working as he knew how to; shoving Aomine entirely down his throat in a slow but steady rhythm and then going to town.

Aomine's breathing was getting quicker. Every now and then he would make a small noise of pleasure, as Kagami kept pumping him with a hand as he sucked him down. He licked and kissed the tip before sucking on the body for a bit and then shoved it in his mouth again. A bit of drool went down Kagami's chin but it didn't matter. He always got messy when sucking Aomine's cock, and somehow, it always felt so good. He could feel his own boxers starting to get too tight for what was going on. He took the entirety of Aomine's cock inside his mouth and the sensation of it hitting the back of his mouth made Kagami moan too.

He kept the rhythm going. He started fondling himself through his boxers. God, Aomine's dick was so good in his mouth, he just...

Wait.

He was doing this for a reason, wasn't he?

Leaving the haze of lust for a short while, Kagami looked upwards. Aomine was breathing quickly alright, and moaning every now and then... but _the fucker was still not waking up._

Kagami's blood got pumping again. Oh, was his mouth not good enough to wake up the Great and Allmighty Aomine Daiki? Bastard. He'd show him. 

Ignoring any sort of signal from his gag reflex, Kagami took Aomine again, now fucking his own mouth on Aomine's fully erect cock. He bobbed his head on its full length, sucking like his life depended on it, and making sure to add a good massage to his balls on top of it. He sucked on the tip with strength before letting it off his mouth and started stroking it hard with his free hand. 

Now Aomine's breathing was much more erratic, his chest going up and down much more quickly and the sweet sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth much more often. _Good._ Anytime now. He went back to using his mouth, licking Aomine's cock all over and then sucking it off again.

"Fuck, Kagami, I'm gonna cum--" Aomine moaned, but it was too late already. Kagami's lips were on the tip of Aomine's cock as he started shooting warm strings of seed, too little time left to react as it coated Kagami's mouth, his lips and his cheeks. 

It took a while to process everything that was going on. The cum covering his face and going down on his hands, mixing with his spit. The now slowly steadying breathing from Aomine. The fact that Aomine was now very much talking, and seemed very much awake.

Kagami spat the cum on his tongue on Aomine's stomach.

"Bastard!" Kagami yelled. "You were awake all along!"

Aomine laughed to his heart's content. "I was expecting my cute wife to bring me breakfast to bed, but this is much better!"

Kagami winded up a punch to hit him, but Aomine quickly grabbed Kagami's hand in the air before it could connect. 

"So, darling," he winked. "Are you gonna let me fuck you now or what?"

With horror, Kagami only had to lower his eyes to realize how Aomine's erection had not gone down at all.

"Are you serious?!" Kagami asked, as he let Aomine push him face into the mattress and take off his boxers. "At least take a shower first!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say, I added the tag of consensual somnophilia just to make sure, but Aomine kinda woke up halfway through the bj. Or maybe he was awake all along. Up for interpretation.
> 
> Thanks to the discord server for kind of inspiring me at literally 1am.


End file.
